Little By Little New Version
by IchigoluvsRukiaforever
Summary: new If I died, would you miss me? It started with that question. The second time Rin almost died, Sesshy couldn't take it. Little by little, he had fallen in love with her. But did she feel the same way about him? All questions will be answered. R
1. Don't Leave Me

Chapter One: Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

"Rin…"

It was just one whispered word, but within that word, there trembled a new kind of fear, something that Sesshomaru had never felt before in his entire existence. The girl, Rin, was dead, freshly killed and sprawled out on the path as if thrown there, like a child throws their rag doll onto the ground. He reached for his sword, knowing that once it had saved her before. He hoped that it would save her again. Though, he knew it was not likely.

His heart sunk.

His heart sunk when he learned he had been right. Nothing had happened when he released the sword from its sheath. He cursed under his breath and looked down at Rin's cut face before he placed it back. He knelt down in front of Rin, his hand fell to her face, and he carefully stroked her cold cheek, flinching a bit when the warm blood that oozed from the cuts hit his fingers. This wasn't, no, this couldn't be happening. Not to him, not to Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I think it's best if we bury her and leave," it was Jaken's voice, annoying as ever.

"No," Sesshomaru whispered, continuing to stroke Rin's cold, pale, unfeeling cheek. "I must try once more, just one last time."

He stood and unsheathed the sword again. This time, he could see the foul creatures, searching Rin for whatever life still lingered. Instantly he swung at them, making them disappear in a commotion of fury. He knelt back down and whispered softly to her, "Come on, Rin. Breathe…you must breathe."

Slowly her dark eyes opened and she looked up at her Lord Sesshomaru. Life slowly leaked back into her face, and movement found its way to her body. She tried to sit up, but she was still too weak and pain had begun to take over her. The cuts in her skin were deep and meant to kill. She coughed once and looked around.

"Lord…Sesshomaru?"

He smiled. Her voice was weak, and she had coughed and struggled to make the words come out, but it was enough for him that she had talked. He reached down and picked her up, though she was a bit larger than she had been the first time. Somehow he had found enough strength in his only arm to carry her.

Rin's first reaction to being held was to bury her face into the crook of his neck and cry. Sesshomaru frowned as he watched and felt her body shake with each sob. He wanted more than anything to help ease her of her pain and of the memory of death, but he couldn't. All he was able to do was bring her back to life.

She stopped crying and looked up into his eyes, her own eyes confused and frightened. Sesshomaru swore under his breath and looked down into those lovely brown eyes.

"What exactly happened, Rin? Tell me," it wasn't really a question, it was an order. Rage flowed through his entire body; slowly turning him into what he was…a demon. He growled under his breath, too low for Rin to hear, and thought about all the things he could do to the filthy humans who had hurt _his_ precious Rin.

"I really don't…I can't really remember, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

He smiled down at her and shook his head, "There's no need to apologize, Rin. Please don't worry yourself over it."

Sesshomaru looked to his left toward the green imp who followed him loyally and asked, "Jaken, where is An-Un?"

Jaken's squeaky voice answered in a shrill, "Right here!"

The imp brought An-Un up to Sesshomaru and then looked curiously at Rin. "Is she going to be alright, milord?"

Sesshomaru set Rin down gently atop of An-Un and turned to leave.

"Yes, she'll be alright," he said in a low voice, "Watch her, Jaken, and don't let her out of your sight. Your life depends on it."

Rin was the first to open her mouth, but for a moment words wouldn't come out. Jaken glanced at Rin and then at Sesshomaru.

"Where are you going?" the imp and girl asked at the same time.

A fire burned within the demon lord's eyes as he started to walk down the path away from Jaken and Rin. "Nowhere that concerns the two of you. Now do as you were told, Jaken, and watch Rin."

Soon Sesshomaru had vanished far down the path, leaving the imp and the girl alone.

Sometime later on the forest path, Rin was growing tired of the silence. They had stopped for the night in a small meadow in the woods, far from the path, because Jaken insisted that it would be safe.

"Master Jaken, where do you think Lord Sesshomaru went?" Rin asked in a curious tone, as she sat beneath a large Japanese Pine. She played with the hem of her kimono out of nervousness, and every once in a while she would look around her to make sure she was truly safe.

"You silly girl," Jaken said, shaking his head, "He went after those bandits that attacked you."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Oh? What do you mean Oh?" Jaken exclaimed. "My lord Sesshomaru could be in grave danger because of you, and all you say is Oh? Foolish, stupid girl, where else could be possibly be?"

"Master Jaken…"

"What is it now?" He seemed annoyed, and glared at her with his large impish eyes.

"Do you think that Lord Sesshomaru cares for me?" Rin seemed to be choosing her words carefully, and she seemed reluctant to ask such a thing.

"What do you mean? My Lord doesn't care for humans," Jaken said, and shook his head. "You speak so ridiculously."

"I see," she said sadly and looked over at An-Un before closing her eyes and leaning back against the pine. "Master Jaken?"

Now he seemed angry. He looked at the girl sighed, "What is it? What do you want?"

"If he didn't care for me, why would he save me?" she asked timidly.

Jaken tried to think of an answer. Hesitantly he said, "He saved you the first time because he wanted to test the powers of his inherited sword. He saved you this time because…"

"See," she whispered, "You don't know the true reason."

"That may be so, but I'll have you know…"

"Jaken," this time it was Sesshomaru's voice, low and hidden in the shadows. He walked up behind the green imp.

"Oh! Milord, I'm so glad you're back safe! I was just talking to Rin about why you saved her," the imp said happily.

"And that would be?"

"He doesn't know, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin replied. She stood and leaned back against the bark of the tree, "Well not about this time, at least."

"Ah, I see," he said and looked toward Rin, his ember eyes sparkling in the firelight.

"So did you have any luck with whatever it was you were doing?" Rin asked, looking at him curiously.

He nodded and walked over toward the fire, "Indeed I did."

"Good!" Rin said cheerfully, "I'm glad."

She stepped away from the tree and proceeded to pick a wildflower. Before her fingers wrapped around the stem, her eyes fell onto a gravestone, lying crooked, and broken in the weeds. She reached out and touched it gently with her finger tips.

"_Lord Sesshomaru," the little girl asked, looking down at the three gravestones, "May I ask you something?" _

"_What is it?"_

"_If I died…would you miss me?"_

_Sesshomaru looked down at the girl. "You mustn't say such foolish things, Rin," he told her. _

_She nodded her head and muttered a 'yes', but for a moment she wondered why he would not answer her. Maybe Jaken was right. Lord Sesshomaru had no place for a human girl in his heart. _

She picked the flower lying beside the gravestone, and turned around, to find Sesshomaru watching her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"When I die, or if I had died today, would you miss me?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and closed his eyes. "I thought I told you not to talk of such foolish things, Rin."

"I know Lord Sesshomaru, but Rin is just…very curious. Jaken once told me…" she stopped, hesitating. Was this such a good thing to talk about?

"Yes, keep going," Sesshomaru said, his ember eyes now watching her again, a curious and amused smile playing across his face.

"Remember when that demon took me to his lair, and kept me there with those other children?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I remember," he told her.

"Before I followed the demon to his cave, Master Jaken told me about how you were going to have a giant kingdom, and how he was going to be your right hand man and all, and I asked what I was going to be…" she stopped, hesitant to continue.

"Continue…"

"And he told me that you had no room for a human girl in your kingdom," Rin picked up another flower. "So it made me curious."

"Do you always listen to everything Jaken says?" Sesshomaru seemed to be amused.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't listen to him. If I did have a kingdom, or whatever he was talking about, you would be a part of it. Him on the other hand…"

"No, don't say anything about it to Master Jaken, please!"

"I won't," he chuckled.

"It's getting dark and we have a long journey to start in the morning. Why don't you get some sleep," he told her, before turning away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I won't be far, I promise," he assured her, and so decided she would lie down, and go to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered to the dark.

"Sweet dreams, Rin," he whispered, but it was too low for her to hear.

_Rin stood still on the forest path and listened as the bandits shouted out to her. This reminded her only of her family's death, and it frightened her to know she would die like that. She tried to run, but her leg was weak from the arrow they had previously shot at her. She stumbled to the ground and then felt their hands. _

"_No!" She shouted, "Please leave me alone!" _

_But the hands persisted, tearing at her kimono. They weren't only touching her, but slicing at her with their knives and swords and daggers. They were just tearing her apart for the fun of it. _

"_No! Please don't! Please Stop!" She cried again and again. Where was Lord Sesshomaru? Where was Master Jaken? _

"_No…no…"_

"Rin, wake up!" Sesshomaru's strong gentle voice woke her from her dream. She looked up at him with frantic tear-filled eyes. "It was only a dream."

She looked around her. They were still in the meadow. She was safe. "A dream…"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "It was just a dream. You can rest now. Go back to sleep."

He turned to walk away but Rin sat up and tried to fling herself at him. "Don't leave me, Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't leave me!"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned. He went back over to her and sat beside her in the grass. With his hand he guided her head back down, and she closed her eyes. He smiled and stroked her long dark hair.

"I could never leave Rin," he told her softly, "I could never…"_  
_


	2. Stay With Me

Chapter Two: Stay with Me

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha.

_Dreams and flashbacks are italicized!!_

When Rin awoke the next morning, the sun was already shining in the small meadow. She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes, hoping to not be blinded by the sun's beautiful morning rays. Right by her side was Lord Sesshomaru, sleeping soundly with almost a smile on his face. Had he really stayed by her all night? Rin asked no questions though, and when Lord Sesshomaru awoke he spoke to her briefly and then explained to Jaken what he was supposed to do. After he did this, Sesshomaru left the imp and the girl and An-Un, and descended into the dark shadows of the forest.

A part of Rin wanted to follow him. She had always been curious of where he went during the times that she did not see him, but she knew better than to just wander around after him. Instead, her mind started wander and she wondered whether or not she truly was in Lord Sesshomaru's way. Silently she walked behind Jaken who was humming to himself, and she wondered. For a better part of the morning, she thought about what exactly she could do, and finally she asked Jaken.

"Master Jaken," Rin asked in her timid, quiet voice, "Do you think I only get in Lord Sesshomaru's way?"

The little green imp stopped and turned around to look up at Rin, his face seemed angered but his voice was just as shrill and squeaky as ever. "Seriously, Rin, why must you ask such foolish questions?"

Rin hesitated and her hand gripped tighter at the An-Un's reins. She looked down at the ground, her face red with embarrassment and then she spoke softly, "Well it's just…look at milord's half brother, Inuyasha. He lets that girl, Kagome, go everywhere with him. But Lord Sesshomaru doesn't even as me if I wish to go with him."

Her dark eyes gazed down at the rocks which were on the path and the flowers which were scattered to the side of it. Then she looked at Jaken, who had continued walking. She sighed and shook her head. She was thinking foolishly, and every time she had thought foolish things, something had always happened. She had found out, that it was better to just stay quiet than to make anyone mad or upset by her rambling on. But sometimes she just really wanted to know the answers. After all, she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was seventeen, and the world didn't need to keep hiding things from her.

Jaken noticed how quiet she had gotten and so he spoke, "Milord doesn't have enough time to watch after you. He does very important things when he is gone, and you could get hurt. Milord is obviously looking out for you, Rin."

She looked toward the imp and sighed, "Yes, well it just seems that I'm always getting in his way. It would better if I just left, wouldn't it?"

Jaken stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at her once more. His eyes stared at her for a moment and then looked at the ground. "What are you talking about, Rin? I've never seen milord care so much about a human, you can't seriously be thinking…"

"Jaken, it's for the best that I just leave," she said quietly and handed him An-Un before walking the opposite way, deeper into the forest.

After hours of searching, Jaken couldn't find Rin anywhere. She had really gone! "After everything milord has done for her. I can't believe she would just…"

He heard the crunching of the gravel in the path before he heard the quiet but alarming voice of Sesshomaru.

"Jaken?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, looking down at him curiously.

Jaken turned around to face Sesshomaru.

"Y-y-yes milord?" he asked in a small shaky voice.

"Where is Rin?"

How Jaken wished he could answer that question. How he wished that he knew where the girl was. "I don't know, Lord Sesshomaru."

"You mean to tell me that you don't know where Rin has wandered off to, and you are just standing here, looking lost yourself?" Sesshomaru didn't seem too happy. In fact, the same fire that had burned within his eyes the day before was back, and he almost looked pained.

"Y-yes milord…I mean no milord! You see, she said she was going to leave…"

The imp saw something else flicker in his lord's eyes, and realized that he looked tired all of the sudden.

"Is something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"It would seem as so," Sesshomaru said, "Come Jaken; we must hurry and find Rin before dark."

Rin wandered around the forest, hoping that she would be able to find Keade's village before nightfall. She knew that she probably wouldn't. Night was falling hard and fast, taking the earth quickly. Already the sounds of night were slowly drifting to her ears. She wondered if she had done the right thing. Starting to regret her decision would do her no good now. Even if she wanted to, she probably couldn't even find Lord Sesshomaru or Master Jaken. If she did find them, however, they would both be mad at her, or so she thought. Maybe Lord Sesshomaru would forgive her.

He probably wouldn't, however. He usually seemed very un-forgiving at times. This was probably one of those times.

"Maybe," she whispered to herself, "Hopefully he will forgive me."

Suddenly she heard the mournful wolf howls in the distance. She hesitated and then started on again. It was funny how she still feared wolves.

"_You can eat anything you want," the wolf demon said to the wolves before running away. _

_Rin stood frozen inside of her small hut. The wolves looked towards her, their ember eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Suddenly one of the wolves hunched as though it would pounce. She had to run! Run!_

_She ran as fast as she could, toward the one thing she knew would help her…the demon she had seen in the woods. He would save her…or she hoped he would. _

_But suddenly she felt herself falling towards the ground, and realized that she had tripped over a root in the path. _

_The wolves were on her, devouring her. Pain surged through her entire body as they ripped away at her flesh, yet they only seemed to attacking her for the fun of it. They weren't really hungry. _

_Everything slowly started to fade as Rin gave into the pain. Maybe she would find her Mother and Father in the afterlife. Maybe there, the villagers wouldn't beat her for catching fish. _

…_Who did this to you? That was what the demon had asked her. He had cared, or at least he seemed to have cared. She hoped with all her heart that the demon in the woods got better. She knew now she would not be seeing him again. _

_She gave herself away to the darkness that forced itself upon her. Life was over. A new dawn was going to begin…_

_But just as the dark came, it was pulled away, and suddenly she felt herself breathing again. A strong arm lifted her up and held her close. She opened her eyes for a minute, and saw the demon from the woods. He had saved her. For that…she was forever indebted to him. _

Rin urged herself on, fighting past her fears of the wolves. This time, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be here to save her. She walked for what seemed hours before the sun was just barely visible over the horizon. Slowly her fears were starting to come alive. She felt as though she was being followed, and so she started to walk faster. She was almost about to break into a run when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Rin…"

Her heart sunk. It was Lord Sesshomaru. She stopped and turned to face him, her dark brown eyes staring at the ground.

"Rin, what do you think you're doing?" he asked her. "Night is almost here. Soon all types of monsters will be out roaming the woods."

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I only thought that you would be better off without me to get in your way," tears slid down her face and she couldn't control them.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was hugging her, as tightly as he possibly could with his one arm. "Rin," he told her, "You've got to stop getting these ridiculous ideas in your head. Yesterday I thought I had lost you for good…and today…I was sure that you were gone."

Rin smiled up at him. "I'm sorry, milord," she whispered. "I'll try not to think of foolish thoughts, but you know how Rin is."

He smiled down at her and said, "Yes, I know how she is, but you must promise me something before we go to find Jaken."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. His ember eyes sparkled with something she had never seen before from him, or anyone. She smiled and then nodded her head, "Yes, milord, anything!"

The demon looked down and seemed to be hesitating. He hugged her again and into her dark hair he whispered, "Stay with me."


End file.
